Total Drama Move
by 15andstillwatchingDisney
Summary: It's been a year since Total Dram World Tour has ended and Gwen is actually happy for once. However, she finds out her mom is marring one of her former competitors father and is forced to move in with them. How will this effect her relationship with Duncan? Will she be able to have the perfect summer she hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Total Drama characters. I only own the plot **

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been about a year since total drama world tour ended and thank gosh Chris didn't need any of us for the new season of total drama. Duncan packed up his bags and left home. Since he's 18 now he legally is on his own. He moved in to an apartment exactly 8 and half minutes away from. Things with Duncan are great, except for the few "Gwuncan" haters we come across in public but they never bother us after Duncan gives his glare of death. The summer just started and I'm super excited, not that Ill show it, because it's the first summer I'll spend with Duncan. I start college this fall and I want to make this summer memorable. _

"Hey Gweny! Can you come here a sec?"

"I'll be there in a minute. And don't call me that!" I slammed my diary shut and moved toward the living room. On the couch was my mom looking a nervous and a man that seemed vaguely familiar sat next to her.

"Okay I'm here what do you need?"

"Take a seat. I- We have something important to tell you." I was getting nervous myself but I slowly took the seat across from them.

"Now honey," I cringed at the word _honey_. "While you were off doing you television shows I got very lonely and started talking to Daniel," The man sitting next to her gave a small smile and a wave, "and Daniel and I have made the decision to get married!" She was smiling when she said this but her eyes were searching my face for emotion.

"Well mom I guess I'm happy for you." I said this as I got up to leave. I honestly was happy for. I felt bad leaving her all alone in the fall.

"Wait! There's something else." A little annoyed, I lowered my hand from the front door handle and went back to the couch.

"Daniel got a job promotion last month and he and his son had to relocate to Texas and since I can teach anywhere and you're leaving in the fall I thought us moving to Texas would be the best thing to do."

I was in full blown panic mode! Moving to the states? How could I leave Canada? My mom must have noticed how overwhelmed I was because she got up to go and bring cookies and lemonade, her cure for everything.

"Look Gwen, I know this is a huge thing to lay on you and I truly am sorry but I love your mom and we need to be together to be happy. You want your mom to be happy right?" This was Daniels lame attempt to make me feel better.

"Cody didn't want to go at first either but know that he's there he couldn't be any happier!" Daniel was really trying to get on my good side. Wait! Did he just say Cody?

"Did you just say your son's name is Cody?"

"Yeah you guys were on that show together. That's how I and your mom met. I thought she told you." Oh my gosh! I'm going to be living with that little perv! This is not happening! It's not happening!

"Who wants cookies?" My mom said as she walked in with a tray.

"I need to get some air." I got up and left. I checked the time. 2:37, I was supposed to meet Duncan seven minutes ago. I went to are usual hang out, the arcade. When I got there he was too preoccupied by his game to notice I was right behind him.

"Duncan!"

"Ahhh! Give me hearts attack why don't you! " He said this jokingly but quickly turned serious when he saw I was upset.

"C'mon. Let's go snag some pizza and you can tell me what's on your mind." He put and arm around my shoulders and walked me to a booth. I sat down and waited for him to come back from ordering.

"Okay so spill." He said eagerly as he slid into the booth across from me.

I took a deep breath and said, "My mom's getting married to this guy who happens to be Cody's dad and now I have to move to Texas and live with them and be unhappy, well I'm always unhappy I guess unhappier!"

Now it was Duncan's turn to look over whelmed. His face was a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Well I guess we're moving to Texas." Duncan said a few minutes later.

"What? Duncan you don't have to-"

"I want to. Plus I gotta keep an eye on Cody. He's even more a perv than I am." I looked at him accusingly.

"Okay we're tied! Happy?" He laughed and smiled, which in return made me smile.

"I should get back home. I kinda told my mom I was going out for air." He laughed as he got up to walk me out.

"I'll give you a lift so you won't have to walk."

"Thanks." I said as I climbed into his black and green Jeep.

We started the car ride in silence until he said, "Texas huh?"

"Yeah"

"Well cowgirl, I think this will be a fun little adventure for us." He smiled as we pulled into my driveway.

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before rushing to the front door. Before he left I yelled out, "By cowboy!" which earned me a not so polite hand gesture as he drove away. I laughed to myself and walked inside.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

**Well that's chapter one! It's kind of short but most chapters will be longer. I just got the idea for this story and wanted to write it down; I don't really know where I am going with it so feel free to make suggestions or comments about it! **

**Thanks for reading have a great day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I am so sorry for the wait. This week was crazy but thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I do not own any of the Total Drama characters. I only own the plot **

_Dear Diary,_

_Well today's the day. Everything I own is crammed into cardboard boxes and stacked in Duncan's truck. Duncan had his stuff packed with an hour. I however have been folding, squishing, and sorting for the past two days! Life is just so unfair. It's whatever I guess. Daniel and Duncan are loading the last of the boxes into the truck. My mom and her fiancé are taking a plane while Duncan and I are driving all our stuff down to Texas, but I don't mind. It's a five day drive, just me and him. The only suckish thing about this is that in five days I'll be out of my hometown and in a weird strange house with Cody. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gwen_

I shut my diary and said goodbye to my room. Once I was outside Duncan walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me knowing I needed, but would never ask for, a hug.

"Thanks." I say as he releases me.

"Any time goth girl." He joked and smirked as I playfully punched his arm.

"You two are just the cutest! Duncan it is so sweet of you to come all the way to Texas just to be close to Gwen!" My mom gushed at us as we hugged goodbye. My mom was all for Duncan going, sadly she wasn't into him staying in the same house as us so as soon as we get there our main mission is to find Duncan a place to stay.

"Okay! That's enough hugging! You guys are going to miss your flight and we have to get moving if we're going to get anywhere before dark."

"Oh Daniel she's right. Let's get going." My mom climbed into the yellow cab with Daniel and they were off. Once they turned the corner Duncan and I smiled at each other, which is pretty rare. We climbed into Duncan's black and green truck, I could see the excitement on his face. The next five days were going to be perfect!

"What are you thinking?"

"How excited you look." I smiled at him as I said this.

"Well of course I'm excited! I haven't had you to myself since that time your mom went out of town and that was almost a year ago!" I smiled at the thought of that weekend but my thoughts were soon interrupted by the truck jerking. I turned around and noticed the pile of stuff slightly leaning.

"Duncan! You have to be more careful! Do you want all our stuff to fall out? I'd have nothing to wear."

"You having nothing to wear doesn't sound like a bad idea." He smirked and I laughed. God I love his smirk. It makes me melt every time.

"So you and Cody huh?"

"Uhg! Don't remind me! I can't believe I'm going to be living with that creep!"

"Aww he's not that bad." Duncan chuckled.

"Yeah he's a good guy. I just don't want him snooping through my underwear or walking in on me changing. " I shivered at the thought. This of course caused Duncan to burst into a full on laugh. I've only heard this laugh a few times and it's actually quite scary. It's a good thing he doesn't do it that often.

"It's okay I'll be there. You don't think he'd actually pull something with me around do you?"

"You're right. He's annoying, not stupid." We laughed and joked for hours. I started getting tired and felt myself dozing off before I snapped myself up.

Duncan chuckled at this. " Gwen if you want to take a nap go for it. I'll be fine." The offer was tempting but I can't risk Duncan falling asleep at the wheel. We all know he's not the most responsible.

"It's okay," I reassured, "I'm not even that tired."

"Yeah right!" He said as I yawned. "So since you're not tired, you wouldn't mind if I played some music right?"

"Of course not. Play whatever you want." I said confidently.

"Fine." He clicks on the radio and finds a song.

"Ahh! Here we go!" He puts both hands back on the wheel and lets the song play. I start listening as the words start.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now"_

The radio played its soothing song and I had started leaning against the window. The feeling off the cold glass felt so good on my face I decided there was no hurt in resting for a few minutes. Before I finally drifted off I heard the strangest thing.

**Duncan's POV**

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am!"_

I finished off the chorus, glad that Gwen fell asleep in time for my favorite part. I know, I know. I'm not the person you'd expect to be singing, but hey I still like belt the occasional song. I looked over at Gwen. She's so beautiful; I hope she knows I love her. Of course I can't tell her that, I'm still the Big Bad Duncan.

**Gwen's POV**

Duncan sang! He sang! I can't believe it; he must have thought I was asleep already. I wanted to spring up and bust him but his voice was so nice. I could listen to it forever, I stayed silent and drifted to sleep.

**I know it's short but I really just wanted to get it posted. Not much happened but they still have four more days until they get to Daniel and Cody's house anything could happen! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any songs or characters or Total Drama!**

_Dear Diary,_

_So I am currently writing in you at donut shop, while I wait for Duncan's order. I woke up this morning in a motel room. I guess Duncan carried me in while I was sleeping and get this! He was sleeping on the floor while I was on the bed. He's so sweet, I really think I love the guy. I just wished he told me first so I could say it back. Anyways, as a reward for his sweetness I decided to drive down to the nearest donut shop and pick him up some of his favorites before he wakes up. I can't wait to-_

"Gwen! Is that you?" I smiled as I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see a certain blonde with his signature hat.

"Geoff! " I yelled as he pulled me into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Me, Bridge, Trent, and Katie are heading down to California." I had almost forgotten Trent and Katie started dating after Sadie moved to California. "We are going to visit Sadie and hit up Disney Land. Me and Bridge are looking forward to catching some awesome waves too! " As he finished Bridget, Trent, and Katie walked up to join us.

We exchanged Hello's and then Bridget asked what I was doing here.

"Me and Duncan are driving down to Texas, my mom's getting married so we are moving into her fiancé's house. Oh and get this, the guy she's marring is Cody's dad!"

"Woah! You and the Codster are going to be brother and sister! That's awesome!" Geoff was rather excited about this, but that doesn't surprise me he's usually excited about everything.

"Good luck with that." Bridget said.

"Cody was so nice on Total Drama! He always told Sadie and I how pretty we were!" Katie squealed.

Trent laughed and asked, "Where's Duncan at anyway?"

"Oh he's back at the motel. I'm picking up breakfast for him." I said as I picked the white bag up from the counter. "I should probably get going." I started walking toward the door.

"Wait! You said Texas right? Well California and Texas are so close what if we made a group road trip out of it?" Bridget said. The idea wasn't bad. I hadn't seen any of them since the end of World Tour, but this little trip was suppose to be about me and Duncan. I looked at everyone, I really missed them.

"Sounds fun, follow me back to the motel so we can pick up Duncan." They all cheered at my agreement. I hope Duncan's not to upset about this. We hopped into our cars and took off. We pulled into the cheap motel and I walked to our room. I told everyone else to wait outside since I didn't want to overwhelm the poor boy.

"Hey Duncan." I said softly as I walked into the room. He was still asleep on the floor where I had left him. I crouched down and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I laughed as we both got up from the floor.

"I wish I could wake up like that every morning." He said in a groggy voice, before pulling me in to another kiss. When we separated I decided now was the perfect time to explain our new arrangements.

"So I ran in to some of our old Total Drama friends."

"And?" He asked suspiciously.

"And they're heading the same way we are so we all decided it would be fun if we made our trip into a group road trip!" I said quickly.

"Which ones?"

"What?"

"Which ones are they? I swear if Harold or Courtney is one of them-"

"Oh don't worry. It's Katie , Geoff, Bridget, and Trent. "

"Well they're not so bad. Trent and Katie are dating so he won't try to be all over you, right?"

"Right!"

"Well then I guess it won't be that bad if we traveled as a group." I hugged him, glad to see he wasn't upset. We packed up and walked out the room. Everyone was waiting for us in the office as we dropped off our room key.

"Hey guys." Duncan said.

"Hey Duncan!" Every one said excitedly.

"So what are the driving arrangements?" Katie asked.

"Can't you all stay together and Duncan and I stay in his truck?"

"What's the point in that?" Bridget asked. "Why don't we have all the girls go in my car and the guys take Duncan's truck?"

"Sounds fun!" Katie squealed.

"I'm in!" Trent agreed.

"Guys day!" screamed Geoff.

I looked over at Duncan. He sighed and agreed.

All the couples hugged and kissed goodbye before getting into the different cars.

"Be nice." I said as I kissed Duncan's nose.

"To your ex and party boy?" He joked and I gave him a stern look. "Fine I'll try, but no promises." He winked and walked away toward the truck.

"Gwen come on!" Katie yelled as Bridget honked the horn. I jogged over and slid into the passenger's seat. I gotta say I'm a little excited. I haven't had girl time, since team Amazon.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Katie screamed from the back seat. Bridget and I smiled at each other and we all three let out a few squeals. I know me squealing isn't exactly an everyday thing but I couldn't help it. With that we were off, the guys were ahead of us and they were blasting some rock song. We all rolled our eyes and turned our radio which was in the middle of one of my guilty pleasure songs. All three of us immediately started singing along.

"_So c-come on._

_You got it wrong._

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a song._

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful!" _

I smiled, if Duncan heard me singing this I would never hear the end of it.

**Duncan's POV**

I guess this guys day won't be so bad. Geoff and Trent are pretty cool dudes. The first hour was fun. Just jamming to our favorite songs but it was getting a little boring. I was glad when Trent finally spoke up.

"So Duncan, Geoff, how are you and your lovely ladies doing?"

"Bridge and I are awesome! We've been inseparable since we got fired from the Aftermath show."

"Same with me and Gwen, we've gotten pretty serious. I even thought about dropping the "L" word."

"Whoa! Good for you man!" Said Trent, who seemed to mean it.

"Wait! You haven't told her yet? Dude why the wait?" Geoff asked.

"I just haven't found the right moment."

"Awwww!" They both joked.

"Knock it off. What about you Trent? How are you and Katie?"

"Since Sadie moved we're awesome! She's actually really smart and funny. I really like her man."

"Aww, who sounds all sappy now!" I laughed then they joined in. I clicked on the radio and we all started screaming the lyrics to "High Way to Hell."

**Gwen's POV**

It's been a long twelve hours but I have to admit, it was fun. We pulled into a hotel and parked next to guys. We all go out and embraced our better halves.

"Let's keep this girls day going! How about all the girls share a room and the guys share another." Katie suggested. Bridget and I shrugged.

"I'm game. Gwen?" I thought about it and decided me and Duncan could be together all day tomorrow.

"Sure why not." We checked in and went to our separate rooms. Duncan walked me to the door.

"I'll miss you tonight." He whispered to me. I held back a giggle.

"It's okay just cuddle with Trent and Geoff." I laughed and he kissed me goodbye. I was now regretting the decision about the separate rooms. I sighed and went to join Katie in the room. Bridget and Geoff were still saying their goodbyes, a.k.a. making out.

"So Katie what have you been up to?" I said tired of the silence.

"Oh nothing much. Since Sadie's been gone I really haven't had anyone to hang out with other than Trent. Not that that's a bad thing." She smiled and I laughed.

"So what are you doing this fall?"

"I got into Stanford. I'm a little nervous but I can't pass up that opportunity. "

"Wow! That's a really good school Katie! Congratulations! "

"Thanks! What about you?" I don't know what came over me but I felt like I could trust her, so I was honest.

"I got accepted to Yale, but I don't know if I wanna go. Don't get me wrong I know it's an amazing opportunity but I just don't know how I fell about going. I don't want it to affect mine and Duncan's relationship."

"I get what you're saying. Does Duncan know you're having doubts?"

"No, I don't want him to know just yet."

"Well you can trust me. My lips are sealed, but you should tell him soon. You really care about him and he clearly cares about you, he deserves to know."

"I know, and I will. Thanks Katie, you're pretty cool." I smiled. She ran over and hugged me. I would have hugged her back if she wasn't crushing my arms.

"Thanks Gwen! Anything you need I'll be there!"

"Well I kind of need you to let go, it's getting hard to breathe." She let go and we both started laughing. Bridget then walked in and gave us the weirdest look. Which made us laugh even more, Bridget soon joined us.

I may not be a girlish girl but I do like to jump around and act like one every so often. I'm feeling pretty good about this group trip.

**Duncan's POV**

"Not the way I thought I'd be spending my night." I said as we tried to decide who got the bed, couch, and floor.

"I'm with ya bro! I thought me and Bridge we're going to at least get to spend the night together after we spent all day apart!" Geoff looked as if he might cry.

"You know why they wanted to be alone right?" Trent asked. Geoff and I shook our heads. "They want to talk about us." He said plainly. I thought about it.

"You might be right guitar dude." Geoff said.

"Other than me Gwen doesn't really have anyone to talk to. It would make sense that she wanted to brag about me to someone. " The other guys rolled their eyes.

"You honestly think the girls are saying good things? Katie's probably talking about nine obsession, which in all fairness has gotten better." Trent said as he tapped the pen in his hand nine times on the nightstand.

"Riiight. Well I have no idea what Gwen could be saying about me." Both guys burst into laughter.

"Dude! How about how you guys have been together a year and you haven't said the "L" word yet?" Trent said in between laughs. I rolled my eyes and let them quiet down. The room was now silent except for a small muffled sound.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. The guys listened .

"It sounds like-"

"THE GIRLS!" Geoff interrupted. We all ran to the vent where we clearly heard our three lovely ladies talking.

"Guy's I feel wrong about this. We shouldn't be snooping." Trent said.

"**So is Trent still weird with the number nine thing?" Bridget asked.(Girls voices through the vent will be in bold)**

"Move out my way!" Trent said as he pushed me and Geoff out the way to get closer to the vent.

"**It's gotten better." Katie said doubtfully. "There are some upsides though!" she said happily.**

"**Like what?" Gwen asked.**

"**He can never kiss me just once and he always buys me nine of something! He bought me the cutest top in every color the store had! " The girls laughed.**

"Still think this is a bad idea?" I asked Trent.

"Shh! I think they're talking about Geoff now." Trent answered.

"**I love Geoff but I just wish he knew another word other than awesome."**

"I thought she liked it when I say awesome." Whined Geoff.

"**What about Duncan? There has to be some complaints there." Said Bridget.**

"Hey!" I said before I was shushed.

"**Well… There is one thing. He hasn't said he loved me yet." The girls gasped.**

"**How has he not said it? Its been like a year!" screamed Katie.**

"**Maybe he's waiting?" suggested Bridget.**

**Gwen sighed. "Well I've been wanting to tell him but it would just mean a lot if he told me first."**

"Okay I've heard enough." I said as I closed the vent_. Does Gwen really feel bad about me not telling her yet?_ I asked myself.

"Okay dude I have an radical idea!" Screamed Geoff.

"If it's the same one I'm thinking, I'm in!" Said Trent. I looked at them with confusion all over my face.

"We can help you set up the perfect moment to tell Gwen!" They said this at the same time wich was really creepy. I thought for a moment.

"Okay, whatever. I have nothing to lose."

"Except Gwen!" Geoff joked. I threw my pillow which smacked him right in the face. We all laughed and goofed off the rest of the night. Maybe this group trip won't be such a bad idea after all.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who read and is reading my story, Special thanks to my one and only review from last chapter! I know it's a little slow but it will start picking up soon.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was pretty fun for it being a girl's day but I really miss Duncan. It's a good thing today will be just us! Maybe I'll tell him about the taking a year off from school thing. Maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_Gwen_

"I think we have everything! Let's go meet up with the guys!" Katie said. She was way to perky for it being six in the morning. We all made our way to the lobby where we found our three attractive guys asleep on the waiting chairs. We all laughed before making our way to them. I sat on Duncan's lap and kissed him slowly to wake him up. Needless to say, it worked. Katie and Bridget followed my lead and in no time they were all up.

"I love waking up to you." Duncan whispered. I couldn't help but smile. The guys grabbed our bags and loaded up the cars.

"I really missed Geoff, is it cool if we ride together?" Bridget said hopefully.

"Aweso- I mean Fantastic idea Bridge!" That was weird. Just last night Bridget was talking about how Geoff says "Awesome" too much. Ehh whatever.

"Cool so we're having a couples day? "Trent asked, while winking at Duncan, who looked nervous. What is going on with them?

Katie squealed. We ate our breakfast, granola bars and water, and piled into the cars.

"So how was the guys day?" I asked Duncan as we followed the others onto the road.

"Better than expected." He chuckled. "How was the girls day?" He asked with a smirk.

"Better than expected." I mimicked. He smirked and clicked on the radio. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, until I decided I should tell him about my plans about taking a year off. The girls were right. He needed to know.

"Duncan?"

"Yes." He said curious to what I had to say.

"I um... I have something I want to talk to you about."

**Duncan's POV **

Oh no! This was it. She's going to dump me because she doesn't think I love her! What am I going to do?

"Gwen before you say anything I want you to know-" I was cut off by load screeching sound.

The car in front of us had blown out a tire and started to swerve.

"Duncan! That's the gangs car!" They managed to pull over and I pulled up behind them just as everyone was getting out of the car.

"How bad is it?" I asked as I walked up to Trent and Geoff who were examining to problem.

"Looks like we ran over a broken bottle or something. We are definitely going to need a new tire." Trent said.

"I think I saw a repair shop back down the road. We'd have to push it a few miles though." I stated. Geoff whined a little before realizing there was no other way. We walked over to the girls and told them the game plan.

"So what do we do?" Asked Bridget.

"I am not pushing that thing a few miles!" Katie whined.

"You won't have to. The car isn't that big, think me, Duncan, and Geoff can handle it."

"Gwen, I guess you and the girls can take my truck and find a hotel. We can meet up with you guys when the truck is fixed." She nodded her head. I could tell she was upset we didn't get to finish our conversation. I felt bad but I'm pretty relieved she didn't get a chance to break up with me.

"Hey," I said as I lifted her chin up so her eyes were staring into mine, "Don't look so upset, I know it seems like forever since we've had some alone time but we'll have tonight and tomorrow." I kissed the top of her head but I could tell she was still upset. "A strong tough guy like me! I'll be back to you in no time! " She smiled. I kissed her on the lips and gave her one last squeeze before walking back to the guys to discuss a game plan.

"Duncan!" I turned around to see the girls pilling into my truck. Gwen was in the driver's seat and adjusting the mirrors. Why did she have to touch my mirrors? No! No! Not my seat, don't move the seat!

"Duncan! I'm going to need the keys!" I reached in my pocket and pulled out my keys. My precious keys to my precious baby.

"Just... Promise to be careful... and promise not to jerk the gears to hard." I begged

"Fine! I promise just give me the keys it's getting hot!" I found the strength to hand over my keys and watch the two things I love most in the world drive away.

"Alright men! Let's get going!" I groaned as we began to push and the car slowly started moving. This was going to be a long day.

**5 hours later Gwen's POV**

"Do you think the guys are okay? It's getting kind of late." Katie hadn't stopped worrying since we got to the hotel.

"I called Geoff and he said they were on their way, but that was a little while ago." Said Bridget.

"I hope they come back soon-"

"Knock! Knock! Look who's here!" Said Duncan as he and the other boys walked into the room. I ran up to him and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Some one's happy to see me." He chuckled.

"So where's the bed? I am beat!" said Trent who looked completely worn out. As was Geoff and Duncan.

"We decided since we had to use some money to fix the car we would share a room to cut cost." Bridget explained.

"Trent we get the pull out couch!" Katie squealed as she hugged him tighter.

"Geoff we get the couch and the chair." Bridget said as she began massaging his shoulders.

"So I guess we get the bed?" Duncan asked raising an eyebrow at me, probably wondering how I managed to get us the bed.

"You guessed right." I confirmed. Once everyone was settled in I began to start-up my college conversation with Duncan again.

"Duncan, I've been thinking about this for a while and I think you should know because you-" I was cut off by a load snore followed by softer ones. I looked over and there was Duncan. Passed out from his long day in the hot sun. I guess our talk can wait.

"I love you." I whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Turned over and fell asleep.

**Thank You to everyone who is keeping up with the story! Have a great day and please review! Oh and sorry it took so long I was out-of-town for a few days. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Total Drama or any character mentioned in the series!**

**Hey guys! So sorry it took so long, I've been kind of busy but hopefully now that school started I can work out a time so I can write every day! I really appreciate every review I got! Thank you so much guys!**

**Duncan's POV**

I am such an idiot! The first time I get alone time with Gwen and I fall asleep! In my defense I did have to push a car a few miles in the summer heat. She sounded like she really needed to talk. How am I going to make this up to her?

**Gwen's POV**

"Duncan! Duncan!"

"Huh? What?" I sighed as I finally got him out of his trance.

"C'mon we have to meet the others for breakfast." I say while I pull him out of the chair.

"Why do we have to meet up with them? Today's the day we split up right? They go to Cali and we go to Texas." Duncan said clearly still tired. "Why can't we leave at different times?"

"Duncan! Don't you want to say bye to our friends?" I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I guess." He said plainly as we stepped off the elevator.

"Gwen! Duncan! I thought you forgot!" Squealed Katie as she ran in hugged us. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" she said through sobs.

"Katie it's okay. We'll see each other again. Besides don't you want to see Sadie?" I told her as I awkwardly.

"She'll be okay." Trent said while peeling Katie off of me. "It was really cool seeing you guys again, I'm going to miss hanging out."

"Same here Trent." He gave me a quick hug and Duncan a cool dude nod before returning to Katie.

"Bye guys, good luck with your new family Gwen! " Bridget told me, while Geoff was saying goodbye to Duncan.

After all the goodbyes were said we packed up into our seprate cars and drove our sepreate ways. I'm glad I got to see them again. Total Drama was such a big part of my life I actually miss it now and then.

"Gwen, I need to talk to you." Duncan said, snapping me out of train of thought.

"I have to talk to you too." Even though he'd never admit it, I saw the his face get worried.

He cleared his throat. "You can go first." He said trying to stay cool.

I took a deep breathe, "Well you know how I applied to Yale just to see what would happen? Well I got in."

"That's great! Why haven't you told me?"

"The thing is I'm not sure I want to go." I said quietly. He's going to be so mad!

"Why on Earth would you not go?"

"Because of you! Us! We've been through so much I don't want me being far away to affect us!" I put face in my hands and I knew he'd blow up any second, but then... He started chuckling!

"Gwen I'm moving to Texas for you! You think I won't go to Yale with you?"

"Well I'll be busy with school we wont have time to s-"

"We'll make time. You're going to Yale in the fall and that's the end of this discussion." I was shocked Duncan wasn't upset or mad that I had doubts about such a great opportunity. I clicked the radio on and sat back in my seat and drifted to sleep.

**Duncan's POV**

I hate when she falls asleep! I have to spend the next few hours by myself now! I glanced over at her and my mood softened. I can't stay mad her. I love her too much to stay mad. See! Why can't I tell her that?! I was going to until she layed that Yale thing on me. I'm so proud of her but what if she's right and we don't have time for each other? Stop! You can't think like that! You're in love and when you're in love you find a way.

Wow did I really just think that? Love is making me soft!

/A few hours later/

Gwen finally woke up and we both decided we need snacks so I stopped at this gas station. When I got back to the truck Gwen was on the phone and motioned for me to stay quiet.

"Yeah. Okay. That's fine mom. About thirty minutes. Uhg Love you too." I smiled at Gwen's "I love you" even if it wasn't to me, it still sounded perfect coming out of her mouth.

**Gwen's POV **

"My mom said her and Daniel had some meeting and they won't be at the house until tomorrow. When we get there it'll just be Cody and us." I guess it's good my mom won't be home. I can probably get Cody agree to let Duncan stay the night. Then a thought hit me!

"Duncan?"

"Yes?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Where are you going to be living?" His eyes got so wide I swear they looked like plates!

"I don' know, I guees we forgot to look for places."

"Hey! Maybe mom will let you stay until we find a place!" I said smiling at the thought of Duncan and me living together.

"Fingers crossed." He said with a smirk. Man I love that smirk!

**Alright so thats the chapter! I know it's not much but I have the next three typed up I'll upload ne every other day! Please review! THANKS FOR READING & HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


End file.
